Live or Survive
by Braingame
Summary: David Yu, normal schoolkid is inserted into Mass Effect in the year 2182 after playing the game and being told that in this version Shepard may well fail. Did I mention he's a genius? Rated M to be safe. WARNING: Some scenes may disturb readers and Doctor Who is referenced. Enjoy! FShepXOC (But not for a while).
1. Chapter 1

Hello, people. This is my second story. I took a HIATUS from my first as I have lost all inspiration for it and I have other commitments. But it is holidays now and i thought I might start another one. This one will be much faster paced and probably not as well written, please leave comments and thoughts I really appreciate it.

Aside from that, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect.

* * *

Hello reader,

My name is David Yu and within the following pages you will find a complete uncensored recount of my adventures from School to my untimely death. How am I writing if I am dead? Stick around, you'll find out.

* * *

BEEP-BEEP…. BEEP-BEEP..CRASH.

My alarm clock shatters upon impact with the cold wooden floorboards below. I roll over, stretch, and grudgingly open my eyes. Monday… again.

"David! Get up! It's time to get ready for school!" Really? I would never have guessed, thanks Mum. Sarcasm may be the refuge of a shallow mind but who is a deep thinker on a Monday? Enough bitching, the faster I get this day over with the better. And less than ten minutes later I am walking out the door.

Ok, a little info about me: I am in year twelve, skipped a couple of grades. I am a previously ostracised genius and now I work hard not to make it known. School was once a passion of mine until the end of grade three when there was nothing else they would teach me. I like piano, hot showers, hot girls, hot weather, hot food. I am coordinated, organized and creative. I am physically fit, practically narcissistic and still a virgin. Back to my story:

Most people ignore their olfactory sense unless there is something to take notice of. Personally I make a point to appreciate the scent of the sea air every morning as I walk to Brighton Beach station. I love Melbourne; the beaches alone make it such a nice place to live. On top of that there's the sun, the girls, everything a young man could wish for aside from a little excitement.

I am fifteen and I've yet to see a crime committed, I guess you could say I'm sheltered. But don't let that fool you, I have a black belt in Krav Maga and due to my parents never being around I'm pretty self-reliant. Train's arriving, late as usual… Does that make it on time? Whatever. Okay, sit near the window and relax.

"Excuse me, are you David?" A young voice asks, I whip my head around. There is a girl, looks fourteen maybe fifteen, cute, brunette and…. Wow, those are the bluest eyes I have ever seen, they're practically glowing.

"Yes, I am. Who are you?" I ask. She smiles, geez that smile's going to break hearts, and mine's next on the chopping block.

"Samantha and it is a pleasure to meet you at last." She says, offering her hand. I take her hand and kiss her knuckles, sometimes the old moves are the best. Wait, at last?

"It is a pleasure to meet you too, at last?" I ask, and her smile drops. Hmmm, I have to figure out how to get that back.

"Yes, I have been searching for you for the last two months relative." Relative, as in I am related to her? Or did she mean time relative, I sure hope so.

"Relative?" I ask, playing confused.

"2 months for my time stream, uncertain as to yours." She says. I am about to open my mouth again but she cuts me off. "No, we have not the time to talk, follow me." Well, school isn't going to teach me anything, might as well. I follow her, she leaves the train at North Brighton and walks towards Bay Street. We walk for about fifteen minutes and end up at the beach, this just keeps getting better. "Now I will explain," She says. She sits on the concrete wall and gestures me to do the same, she takes a deep breath and begins.

"I am not human, I am a Time Lord. More specifically I am part of the multiverse reality control team or MRCT. It is our firm belief that every species should survive in every universe. But we are forbidden to interfere, lest we become tyrants ourselves. The amount of deaths as a result of this is immeasurable but the number saved is infinitely higher. The only thing we are allowed to do to change the course of a universe is to move a single life across time, space and reality to implement the change themselves. This is very rare and can only be done once every fifty thousand years. This is where you come in, one particular universe has created a problem that is causing mass extinctions, and hundreds of billions of lives have been lost. Everyone we have sent before has failed and as such many people have died. This time your own kin, humans, we be amongst them. We have selected you because out of every known possibility we think you will succeed, we are placing the fate of this universe in your hands. I am sorry to say that you don't have a choice, the process has already begun." She's beautiful, but insane. Oh well, C'est la vie. She places a hand on my shoulder, "I'm sorry." She looks so sad now, the smile that once graced her features is now a bittersweet memory.

She grabs my hand and we walk along the beach, straight to a bright yellow beach box. She gets out a key and we venture inside. The inside is huge, well I guess that confirms her story as a time lord and as she has no reason to lie the other stuff is probably true too.

"Are you alright?" She looks at me concerned, I must have gone pale. Excuse me for slight shock.

"Fine, I have a few questions though." I say, she frowns. Live with it, your kidnapping me and placing me against suicidal odds.

"I'm afraid I can't answer any questions beyond that which is essential to either your wellbeing or unimportant." She says. Fair enough, no it's not but no reason to anger her.

"What will happen to my other life? My parents and friends will be worried." She looks sympathetically, the way someone looks when they have bad news.

"Your life on your earth has been unwritten, you never existed. I'm sorry." I gasp and shut my eyes to hold my tears. I never existed, true there were only a couple of hundred people who knew me but still! My nose is suddenly dripping; I get out my tissue and blow it. The next few minutes pass in silence as I get my breathing under control. In, hold… 2… 3… Out, hold… 2… 3… Okay, I can either regret my loss or remember my past as a treasure as Mum always said. Mum, Dad, I love you and always will.

_FLASHBACK_

"Hey sweetie, how was your day?" Mum asked, I just look at her with tear stained cheeks. "What happened?" she asks giving me a hug.

"My friends don't like me anymore because I'm too smart." I say between sobs. We spent the next who knows how many hours just sitting there on the floor.

"I'm so sorry," she said. She takes my hand and we sit down on the sofa, "These things happen sweetie, I wish I could protect you from it all but I can't." I nod. "You know, the best thing to do is remember them as they were, and keep moving forward." I nod again and give her another hug.

_END FLASHBACK_

I won't let this ruin me; I have been given a job and I intend to do it.

"Will anything be the same?" I ask hopefully.

She gives a happy smile now, "According to our information you've played Mass Effect. Well, that's where you're going. Shepard will be female, paragon and will have no knowledge of you. I will drop you on the citadel in C-SEC in the year 2182. You will be completely on your own from there." She moves back to the door, opens it and gestures me to leave.

"Will I ever see you again?" I ask, it'd be nice to see her just once before whatever.

She looks thoughtful, "Well, yes and no. I can't say more than that." She smiles. I nod, take a deep breath and step outside.

* * *

I look behind me, thin air. Oh well, guess I'd better get started. Okay, the problem she mentioned must be the reapers so logically I should try and get onto the Normandy. Several ways to achieve that,

A) Become worth bringing along and in the right place at the right time. Pros: Shepard will talk to me and I can be of most assistance. Cons: Must learn an invaluable skill.

B) Become a member of the crew. Pros: I'll be on the Normandy. Cons: I will be in no position to help.

C) Find Shepard and tell her everything. Pros: She'll eventually have to believe me as things confirm my story. Cons: Will most likely be too late to help.

I'll go with A.

Ok, first I need an identity. Best option: go to AVINA and ask who I am. How convenient, there's one just over there.

"Who am I?" I ask the hologram.

"Identifying… User not recognised. Please remain still until a C-Sec officer comes to arrest you." That was easy, and I'm in the C-Sec lobby. I'm arrested in seconds.

* * *

As far as interrogation rooms go this isn't so bad. It's clean, relaxing and I am strapped to a reclined chair. I'm not even waiting long. I hear a hiss from behind me as the doors slide open and footsteps as a turian walks in. I tilt my head back to see him, I'm shocked, Garrus? He walks around and stands in front of me.

"Daska, hundi arprego?" He asks, or at least I think he does.

I give him my best confused look "What did you say?" He frowns and repeats himself. "I don't understand you." I say, he looks at me oddly and walks out of the room. A few minutes later he returns with what looks like a headset and places it on my ear.

"Who are you?" He asks.

"I am David Yu." He'll know if I'm lying, he's badass that way.

Garrus just looks bored "really? Our computers say you don't exist." Way to kick a man when he's down, no pun intended. I just shrug. "I'm going to ask you again. Except this time, if I don't get an answer you will be spending the rest of your life as a lab rat." I raise my eyebrows in surprise. Lab rat? Why? I guess it makes sense, they have a complete list of everyone ergo anyone who isn't on that list isn't official in any sense of the word. I could do anything I want to anyone or anything and it would still be legal… and vice versa. As I can't confess to something I didn't do without exposure I might as well see how he takes this.

Ok, now it's time to break out the life story, "I am David Yu, and I was born in Melbourne on Earth in the year 1997. I am a genius and I am now here. If I'm not mistaken it's 2182?" I might as well pass myself off as a time traveller. Well, I am a time traveller. That's so cool.

Garrus' left eye plate rises "You're 185 years old?" Is that envy underneath that scepticism?

I shake my head, I feel like the doctor. "I am 15 years old, but I was born in 1997." He can see I'm not lying, I love messing with people's heads.

There's an awkward silence for a few minutes…

Then Garrus frowns and marches towards the door.

"Interesting isn't it, Garrus?" He freezes at his name.

"Only friends call me that." Ouch.

"I hope to have the honour one day." He turns at that.

"You don't act like a criminal and you believe everything you're saying. So you decide, should I lock you up as a criminal, send you to be experimented on or keep you here until I get my answers?" Hmmm, prison complicates goals, experimentation doesn't sound enticing and staying here is not productive. Perhaps I should go for experimentation; I want to see his reaction. His ties with Dr Saleon might make him reconsider.

"Well, experimentation sounds the most interesting." He raises an eye plate again, I lock eyes with him. "Just don't send me to Saleon." He looks visibly shaken, "Or is it Heart these days?" his eyes widen and narrow just as quickly.

"The lab it is." Hmmm, the way they conduct a lab should prove most interesting, but I'm more interested in the tool I nicked from his arm. It is, if I'm not mistaken, his omni-tool.

* * *

I have just arrived at the lab Garrus mentioned. He wasn't kidding, I would love to see how easily I can break out of this one. Salarians are walking around outside my glass cell, they seem ecstatic. The only reason I haven't been worried so far is because the level of technology available to them and lack of test subjects means I am not expendable. I will almost certainly learn more than they will, I am a genius after all.

That familiar hiss of citadel doors behind me gives me a start. I turn around and, "Mordin?" I ask, he looks at me strangely.

"Human, recognises me, never met, possibly researched- no first name used, familiarity. Gene analysis not unusual, smiling, recognising mannerisms, definitely knows me, who are you?" That's Mordin, cuts out all grammar.

"I am David Yu professor Solus, we have never met per se." I reply, his face reflects his interest.

"Never met, yet have met, according to testimony: 15, born in 1997. Circumstantial evidence collaborates, designated test subject, creature capable of calculus, willing volunteer says otherwise." He looks to me for an explanation.

"Tell me professor, what experiment did I sign up for?" He regards me sadly.

"Best not know, might affect results." And he leaves. Well, this is becoming interesting. I half expect to see Miranda walk in and kidnap me.

CRASH.

Spoke too soon.

* * *

Hmmm, that crash was not Miranda. It was the machinery in the lab; no-one batted an eyelid so it was scheduled. I walk over to the far end of my cell and just as I get there I hear that hiss again. I turn around and lo and behold, it's Garrus.

"I wanted to give you a chance to explain." He starts, then he starts pacing, "I checked the name you gave me, Dr Saleon might have changed his name to Dr Heart. You've helped me so I'll help you." He proposes and I nod for him to continue. "This experiment has a ninety per cent chance of killing you," So I am expendable, unexpected. "I can increase those odds, but first I want you to understand something."

I tilt my head, "Sure, what?" he looks me dead in the face.

"If you are plotting your escape you should put your plan away, you try anything and I will kill you." That's a bit harsh, I am only fifteen. I guess he's only nice after he meets Shepard.

"Where would I go?" I ask him. He ignores me and walks out.

As he walks out the doors two Salarians walk in with a slab of metal levitated my thrusters. I sigh and lie down on it.

"You need to remove your clothes first." The one on the left said. I groan, stand up and remove my clothes. It's in the name of science, give me a break! "Cooperation furthers mutual goals" Legion 2185. My goal, save this galaxy, they will have similar goals at one point.

* * *

Ok, being loaded into a tube. It is quite ominous, but not as ominous as the apparatus inside it. By the looks of things this experiment won't be pain free. Perhaps that was what Mordin looked so sorrowful about.

Hatch closed after me, everything is now muffled and they took off my translator.

"Hass, Thes Kin!" Does that mean start? I suppose so- Ouch, that hurt. I hope they don- Ow, they're injecting something into me. Well, at leasht it'sh not sho painful now. *Yawn* It musht have been an anashthetishhh.

* * *

And that's the first chapter,I hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me your thoughts/opinions. C U next update.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, thank-you for reading. Hopefully this will be better written, and don't expect Shepard for a few chapters. A huge thanks to all who read, followed, favourited and particularly Jeremy Pine, BioticStories and subsider34 who reviewed.

Just to be clear, this is not going to be a happy story. It is going to live up to its rating and the chipper character David is changed by the "experiments". You have been warned. But on a lighter note, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect.

* * *

*Yawn* what happened? Oh, right… Not a dream then. Or I'm in an asylum; I wonder what I look like in a straightjacket? Ok, the experiment didn't kill me! That's good, I hope. Ok, surroundings are grey, I'm not restrained, I have an omni-tool so it shou- I had and omni-tool, I wonder what Garrus will think of that. *Doors hiss* Speak of the devil.

The door slides open to reveal Mordin again. "Walking, no signs of pain, still recognises me, curious." I guess I can let him off for rudeness, it is Monday… There's a thought, how is time measured in space?

"I take it the experiment was successful." Optimism never hurts; well it might in this case but: oh well.

He shook his head and a horrible feeling of self-preservation creeps up my back, "Need to run tests, look forward to seeing results." Ok, what kind of tests? If they can sequence my DNA using the hall scanner I seriously doubt they want to do a blood test.

Mordin pulls out his omni-tool and moves toward me; I knew that optimism would come back to haunt me! I brace myself for pain and… nothing, well that was anti-climactic. Well it might not have been if he wanted a sper- MOVING ON, I wonder what the experiment was. I suppose I could ask him, unless I want to deliberate about it first.

"So, Professor Solus, what was the experiment?" he looks at me through squinting eyes.

"You don't know yet?" Why do I feel sheepish? I was a lab _rat_ not _sheep_. I shake my head in response.

"Hmmm, unforeseen, should have expected, possible flaw." He stops, strokes his chin and resumes "the experiment was if humans could become biotics after foetal period. You were successful subject." Ok, I'm a biotic. Well, stranger things happen in space and on second thought in time.

"How do I use it?" it's never actually explained how people use their biotics, is it strong emotion? Make gestures to their amp? Or 'you must feel the mass around you'? The double meaning of that makes me feel fat.

He smiles, "No, biotics very weak planning to increase in experiment 2" Experiment 2… 2 of how many exactly?

* * *

**Three enlightening weeks later**

I was standing in my cell again, back straight, arms crossed with my formerly brown eyes solid gold. To give you a quick rundown of what happened without a full lecture: I am now the ultimate biotic. My mind was considered a genius prior to the start of their work, and they used an experimental technique that was designed to boost it to salarian speed. I have to eat five full meals a day, I am growing faster (projected height 2.03m, hey I was short). My life-span is expected to far outstrip any asari. My physical strength is equal to a krogan. I heal as fast as one too and I have a new definition of pain.

The cell they keep me in has been reinforced against my strength and it's suspended in a mass field that negates any attempt to escape.

These are all amazing breakthroughs but they all have the same drawback, it kills everyone else they try it on. Mordin looked like he had struck the mother-load of challenges when he discovered this after the third test, now he just looks beaten. It's sad, but after the pain he's put me through he's lucky I have the restraint not to pulverise him where he stands. He may be a doctor but he's also dedicated to science and I volunteered.

The only reason I'm not dead is… well for lack of a better term 'Willpower', the reason it kills everyone else is the pain causes muscular spasms that rip the tendons, causing internal bleeding and a quick death when the effects reach the heart. My muscles tested my tendons, but apparently my willpower kept it from killing me.

As I'm brilliant now with a horrific past I can proceed with the plan, if they let me go. Mordin seems to keep himself detached and the other salarians refuse to meet my eye. I think doing this is actually affecting their pathetic excuse for a conscience. They didn't make me bulletproof and they prove it with syringes every day. The food is horrible.

When I originally came here I felt basically as I did before, now I feel like a lab rat. I can't escape; they have me in the perfect prison. I am thankful that I wasn't dropped here any later, if I had a control chip in my brain I think I would kill myself. Sorry for the lack of jokes, I'm feeling bitter not chipper.

*Doors Hiss*

I have really grown to hate that sound, it signifies imminent pain. With all the genetic modification they've done I'm not classifiable as human anymore either. I have 38 chromosomes and yes, that makes me sterile as well.

I look to see which heartless monster is there, Garrus.

He looks shocked at my appearance; I can't say I blame him. I black hair where my brown used to be, aforementioned gold eyes. I count my skin colour as a blessing; it's only become deathly pale. I am sporting marine-like muscles and I'm almost wearing more bandages than clothes.

"Garrus, to what do I owe the displeasure?" by the way, my voice is almost musical now side effect of the intelligence is a perfect sense of pitch. My tone is unmistakable, pure hatred sealed behind a veil of courtesy.

"I came here to see if you changed your mind." He said, suitably contrite. I am debating whether I should deprive him of at least one of his limbs.

I appraise him; he's no longer the uncaring bosh'tet I saw in the interrogation room, "About what? I don't want to be here, no prison can hold me now and I don't think I'm allowed back in that interrogation room." I want to see his pain, he subjected me to this. If I had the chance to do whatever to him right now, I don't know how far I'd go. Fuck I've changed; I was likeable at one point.

"To get out all you have to do is tell me who you are, how you got here and why we have no record of you." He says.

"David Yu, Trans-dimensional anomaly, didn't exist here prior to arrival." He won't go for it, when chasing Saren he didn't need evidence to be convinced, fucking future hypocrite.

He almost seems enraged, "I came here offering you a choice kid, it's still open just don't waste my time." Oh, he's feeling the guilt. If it takes until Saren's attack on the citadel for me to escape he will wish the bastard killed him.

"You know I'm not lying to you Garrus, I've told you what you want. The deal was I can go now." I say, my eyes are rather piercing when I want them to be. He narrows his own at me.

"The deal was I get information, you're either brilliant at lying or you're crazy. Either way you stay here." His tone allows no argument but he doesn't look happy.

"When I get out of here, the council will be in ruins as the public tears them apart for this." I say, if I make myself his enemy and make it his fault he might just let me out. I walk towards the other side of my transparent prison, "You know, I had a bit of foreknowledge about this universe. It's people, its morals and ethics. This was definitely a surprise. When the law promotes injustice one has to ask what became of that story of advanced civilisation." I am looking out the glass but in the reflection he looks really uncomfortable, good.

"I… Most people would break by now so you're definitely crazy, but no-one should live their life as a test subject." He says, retreating to the door.

I turn to face him, "What makes you think I'm crazy? Dark times are coming Garrus, if they weren't I would be long gone." He looks sympathetic, as in pity. "You think if I could smuggle myself onto the citadel without a whisper of evidence, and would overlook a cover ID?" For once he looks thoughtful, "And if I was transported in dimension, time and space I had no reason to come here of all places?" now he looks thoroughly riddled.

"So-" He begins, but I cut him off.

"So fuck you, you either have to kill me considering this is obviously a black-op. Or keep me here until I die from these 'experiments'." He looks conflicted. Very good, keep going like this and I might consider you partially humane, no pun intended.

* * *

**A week later **

BANG – an explosion destroys the wall, of all the walls it had to be the furthest one so the shrapnel doesn't hit the glass. Soldiers pour in, soldiers in white and yellow. Oh look who's leading them, Miranda Lawson. Should I work with Cerberus? I have to consider it, it may advance the plan.

Yes, I still care about why I'm here, I may not like the conditions but I'm not going to let trillions of innocents die over a little agony, otherwise I'd be no better than these scientists. But more importantly, when this war is said and done, I have to make sure this never happens to anyone again.

After the scientists are disposed of Miranda approaches my cell, she then walks around to the door. I flinch at the hiss of the door, "David Yu? I'm not here to hurt you." It's not as if you'd break in here and kill everyone just to take a shot at me too, I'm a genius I can figure this out.

"Of course you're not, what does Cerberus want Ms Lawson? To dissect or recruit me?" She looks taken aback by my knowledge.

"The very fact that you recognise us and know who I am is a testament to your value as an asset. The council had no right to do this to you; we want to offer a way to strike back." You want to appeal to the thought of revenge, good Ms Lawson, but a testament to your ineptitude; I'm a genius I can see though your ploy easily.

"No. Unless you plan to free me or have better reason for me to work with you we are finished here." I say with a note of finality.

She looks dumbfounded, "Cerberus works to advance the humanity, and you'd be helping that goal. According to what you've said you're capable of trans-dimensional travel; think of what humanity could gain from this!" Really, that's your whole argument. Sorry, I'm a paragon.

I raise an eyebrow, "Supremacy, incongruent with my objectives. I propose a trade, I'll help you if you help me." She crosses her arms.

"I can't promise anything but we can't talk here, let's get to a safer area first." She makes a good point, but if I leave with her, she gets the psychological advantage. She opens the door, I walk out with her.

"Thank-you for my freedom but I'm not leaving with people I've just met, Chora's Den, four hours, come alone." I say to her.

She looks at me oddly, but nods "Four hours".

* * *

I grab a lab coat and glasses then run out the door as uncoordinated as possible. In no less than a minute am I confronted by C-Sec uniforms "Help! They're crazy! They just started shooting everyone!" The officer in charge motions one of his men to stay with me, good.

"It's alright now, you're safe." I nod, and remember to keep hyperventilating, my paleness gives me that about-to-faint look and he's let his guard down completely. I just nod in response. "Here," he gestures to the floor, "Sit down and catch your breath." I nod appreciatively. As soon as the door closes behind the other officers I strike, a kick straight at the knee, causing him to fall towards me and his face meets my fist. Out cold. I pull him into a nearby side-room and switch clothes with him. His omni-tool, weapon and translator might come in handy so I take them too. I spare a look of pity before closing the door. I need to find the rapid transit ASAP.

I keep my face away from cameras and walk briskly but calmly to the end of the hall. The door there opens to reveal the most amazing sight I have ever seen, the interior of the citadel. The sight of cities inside a huge space station is truly breathtaking. I can't help but pause in wonder. I shake my head; I can smell the proverbial roses later. Right now I have to play this Jason Bourne style. Luckily there's a CRT terminal just there, I look at the screen. It's different from the game, more choices. First I choose Zakera ward, then the markets, I need clothes and a new omni-tool; I don't know if this one's being tracked.

It asks for cash, I look at the omni-tool. It looks like a watch with a button in the middle. I've seen the scientists use these, they press the button and the orange UI pops up. I try it, and sure enough I get the same result. Ok, now how to use it to pay… Perhaps just hold it near… it is an advanced civilisation and they were testing this with credit cards on the earth I came from. It works, a nice tone and then a "ETA: 30 seconds" covers the screen. Hmmm, I wonder how long 30 seconds is here.

It turns out 30 seconds is about 23 of my seconds and yes I counted accurately, but it was an estimation so I assume 30sec=30sec for now. Sky-cars, they look a lot sleeker in real life. I sit down and enjoy the view.

The trip is about a minute and I find myself in the familiar area known as the 'markets' in the game. I go up to a volus.

"Greetings Earth-clan," He's enthusiastic, "What can I help you with?" and straight to the point, convenient.

"I need a new omni-tool, Savant if you have it." He lights up, literally, at this. I feel slightly guilty at spending the poor officer's money but hey, I'm desperate.

"Oh, you've come to the right place, which one did you want?" He asks, worth noting, this vendor has Serrice council merchandise. That wasn't in the game.

"Just the VII" he nods and picks it up from underneath the desk.

"Here you go; we're having a special on omni-tools this week so that will be 10,000 credits." I hope this officer has enough. I open my omni-tool and place it near the new one, he doesn't stop me so I assume I'm doing the right thing, there's a beep. A beep… That could mean anything.

"Very well, you're good to go." He says. That was lucky. I need clothes that don't scream C-Sec. I ask the merchant where I could get them, he points to the shop across from him. I thank him and head over.

After another purchase and an hour figuring out how omni-tools work I have my affairs in order. I still need an ID, passage to Eden Prime and a believable life-story in the meantime. I got a hoodie and sunnies to cover my face and as it was a black-op they won't have records of me but if Garrus can give them a face to put with their escapee my seconds become numbered. Miranda meets me in 2:36:23, I kept count mentally genii abilities come in handy. And a perfect memory means I don't need a map. Ok, omni-tools are like iPhones so 10,000 must be equivalent to roughly $1,000 that gives me a rough idea of currency. So, Cerberus will provide ID, 100,000creds, passage to Eden Prime and discretion. I will do what they need me to do, but I must be at Eden Prime before the New Year. The game never specifies when Saren attacks and according to my omni it's September, better safe than sorry.

* * *

Chora's den looks so much better in the game, it looks so crass here. I have been in here at a booth for the last 2:20 and in the last ten minutes three Cerberus operatives have taken up vantage points. I can tell because they act differently, their shoulders are too stiff for this place.

Right on time, there's Miranda. She looks around the room and sees me where general Oraka will be. She strides over and sits down, "I'm here." Your grasp of the obvious is breathtaking.

"Obviously, next time please obey my request and come alone. What do you want?" I ask.

She smiles, "There's no one else here, and Cerberus wants you to-" I cut her off.

I point at the 'drunk' behind her, "Him," I point behind across the bar at a blonde, "Her and her" I finish pointing at a brunette serving drinks. "Do not underestimate me. An organisation like Cerberus doesn't act out of whim and it certainly doesn't recruit unique individuals without reason. What do you want me for?" I ask.

She frowns at the ease at which I compromise her team but relaxes and gets to the point "We want you to work for us." I take a breath to interrupt, "Don't cut me off." I release it and gesture for her to continue. "If you work for us you can have whatever you want, you could have left already if you didn't want to work with us, you have mentioned your own agenda therefore you want something. We just want one thing in return: A complete physical and mental examination of you." She could get my DNA from a basic scan, I don't believe I have any cybernetics aside from my specifically designed biotic amplifier; the method used to turn me into this was incompatible with others. What does she hope to gain?

"Fine, but only if you can meet my requests which are as follows: new Identification to my specifications, 100,000credits, passage from here to Eden Prime, the reason behind your request, insurance against damages to myself during your examination and a copy of your results." She considers and nods.

"Fine, but while I can't give you insurance, I can promise no harm will come to you. If you're still interested meet me at docking bay 34 in an hour." She stands and leaves, her companions follow.

I need to figure out my biotics, but that can wait. Krav Maga will suffice until then.

* * *

A/N: That's it for now, I hope to update soon. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, please tell me what you thought/questions etc. it really helps. Thanks again, see you next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Just to be clear I may not be able to keep up this speed of updates, I will try but no promises. FYI there will be another OC introduced next chapter (not this one) "Kieran" at the request of BioticStories. Thank-you to all those who read, followed and favourited. A particular thank-you to subsider34 and BioticStories who reviewed. And a special thankyou again to BioticStories who allowed me use of his character. Please be sure to tell me what you think of this chapter and others, most importantly: Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect

* * *

Space is quiet, the mass relay looming ahead with the stars as a backdrop is truly a sight. Yes, I accepted Miranda's deal. We left an hour ago. Apparently we are heading to a Cerberus medical facility. Thus far I can see the appeal of a full medical on me; if they want an army of me then I'll happily give them an army of idealists.

They have no reason to harm me, control chips haven't been invented yet and I can probably escape with minimal damage if the need arises. Miranda really could have picked a larger ship than the shuttle, but discretion is the better part of valour. I just hope I retain the virtue of patience; this is peaceful but very dull.

Miranda is working on a data-pad, I would know more but I can't read a language I don't know backwards. Oops, she noticed me. "You know, you won't learn much staring at the back of this. It's just a mission report." She admonishes me. Well, she's got heightened intelligence… Let's see what her reaction to my illiteracy is. She's speaking English, I tried removing my translator and she sounded the same.

"It wouldn't matter, I can't read. I am merely looking for the most repeated symbols, taking them as vowels and going from there." Her eyes widen slightly.

"You will need to be able to read to complete the mental exam. How quickly can you learn?" She asks, I always thought the symbols looked odd in the game… I never thought about language, hell it took me a few hours to figure out the amenities.

"I could become literate before the end of the trip." Ah, a smile. Miranda may be cold, but she's drop dead gorgeous. A smile on her face in real life is tugging at my fifteen year-old heartstrings. We spend the next few hours helping me assimilate a new language. It's not dissimilar to English but more mathematically based characters and entirely phonetic spelling, if you hear a word you can spell it.

The medical facility is near, it looks a bit like the one from ME2 that Shepard goes to when she meets the illusive man. I hope this means I will meet him too, that kind of connection could be very useful. Miranda catches my fascination with the ship, "Your story says you're from another dimension, is this the first space station you've seen?" Hmmm, do I go with that story now? I'm a pan-dimensional being with superpowers? I like the sound, but no way can I pull it off. I'm an unwitting victim of evil megalomaniacs obsessed with science? That one is closer to the truth, Cerberus and all. But I don't go for good and evil.

Well as far as space stations go, I have seen this before just not in reality. "Only in an artist's imagination," philosophical, implies a past behind it; A past which may distract her from me, that's good.

She doesn't flinch, "Which artist?" She's good.

"One from my universe, went by the name of El Dorado" to her plausible and might mess with her head a bit.

"Here El Dorado was a city known for its gold." Hmmm, I could make this so much fun!

"In my universe El Dorado was a Spanish poet who was sought after by many and acquired a fortune from his works. Then he moved into canvas painting and it ruined his career." I pause, she has raised an eyebrow. "Imagine it from my point of view." I say, she smiles again and goes back to her data-pad.

* * *

The facility is exactly as the game portrays it, the only difference is that you can't smell it when playing. It's completely sterile. The air smells like industrial strength cleaner, metal shavings and silicon. The doctor on the other hand smells very unpleasant. He's a walking bio-hazard, no wonder they use industrial strength.

"Remove your clothes and lie down." Wait; is that minor arousal I smell on him? This doesn't seem like a good idea anymore. I comply and lie down; ok the look in his eyes is definitely lust. I wonder what Miranda will do to me if I kill him?

He puts on a medical facemask, good. I don't think I could take a stalker's smile right now. "Hurry up Wilson, we pay you to work, not ogle." Miranda's voice echoes through the room, at least I'm not completely abandoned. Wilson? As in the Wilson who helped with Shepard? This isn't good. He turns around and grabs a SCALPEL? What the hell is this? I stand up immediately, prepared to fight. I'm 15 but not into S&M yet!

I feel a sharp pain in my back; I disarm Wilson and look behind me. A guard with a tranquilliser is standing there, I have seconds! I vault over the examination table and introduce a high pressure system into the guard's nose using my fist. He's out but by now I'm seeing black spots in my eyes and everything looks colourful. I might as well accept it for now and see what I can do later.

* * *

I wake up standing in front of Miranda; she's standing there using her omni-tool. I can't move. Ah, control chips have been invented. As Mordin so rightly said, the more control exerted over victim the less valuable. I have a feeling that is the only reason I am thinking right now.

"Yes, it is." Oh, she can read my thoughts. PORN! "Oh stop it." What's that baby? You want me to stop? I am getting to her, I can just see her blood-pressure rising. Hang on, I can move my mouth.

"Get this out of me, if I can't use my mind I'm worthless to you." She frowns, but doesn't disagree.

"I'll turn it off, but it's staying there and your thoughts will be monitored." Feeling returns to my body in a prickly sensation.

"I won't work for someone who's blackmailing me and I'm worthless if you force me. I hold nothing in this universe dear so you can't blackmail me anyway. What do you hope to gain from this?" Her lips tighten, this wasn't her idea. The Illusive Man must have taken a personal interest.

"How do you know him?" PORN! She turns her omni-tool off. "Fine, I'll leave your thoughts your own." You'd better.

"Considering you've done this, any trust we had is gone." I need to make this personal to break through her personality. "I must admit Miranda; I wasn't expecting this from you. Considering how far your father went to control you, the fact that you try to control me is quite hypocritical." She opens her omni-tool.

Ok, pain has been redefined again. I feel like I'm in a cremation chamber but still alive. My screams echo off the walls. "This isn't about me, and this wasn't my choice." She has the only controller and chances are she's sealed the room so no-one defects after seeing this. Her mistake.

I writhe on the floor portraying aftershocks of the pain. I roll over onto my back, just in front of her legs. Wow, I know she's torturing me but she's still sexy. My view right now is the envy of mankind.

I snap my arm straight, hitting just below her knee. She reaches down in pain and I snap that same fist into her face. She's out for now. The lack of alarm confirms my suspicions, she did indeed seal the room. Ok, her omni-tool. Password… Hmmm, Miranda's sister's birth year most likely. Four numbers, 2166. I love being a genius, I'm in.

Ok, schematics… biological… remote control chip… Interesting, it's a semi-organic chip which allows for interface with me, similar to my amp. The control is done by releasing melatonin to induce sleep and serotonin to allow muscle use. Then bypasses my temporal lobes and goes directly to my hippocampal lobe. I was expecting something more advanced, this is complex but rudimentary. The omni-tool has a minifacturing fabricator; I can use this to perform surgery. Ok, I might as well convert the chip to natural brain waste chemicals. That way I can use my bloodstream to flush it out hence no surgery. It takes under a minute.

Problem fixed. Ok, self-analysis results… It's a vlog. "Subject is not human but perhaps the next level of humanity; he has undergone significant genetic change enhancing almost every conceivable detail. Tech, Biotic and soldier upgrades are all present. My father had similar goals but restricted himself to my remaining human; this test was not as restricted. However subject has both questionable past and unknown motives, risk is extremely high should he escape the control chip." Yes I am, but I do not plan to act on it. "I disagree with the illusive man's choice on said control chip. The effects will to both breed distrust and most likely enmity, unconducive to research." Ms Lawson appears to be acting on orders, good. This way she'll doubt Cerberus sooner. I can't get out, I'm good but only Miranda knows the code and she's not stupid enough to write it down. Options: A) Implant Miranda with control chip; Immoral unethical and brutally effective but means I have wasted my time. B) Make deal with Miranda when she wakes up; She's indebted to me already, but low probability of success. She will most likely agree and detain me as soon as she gets the chance. C) Torture, pointless. D) Try and get back on good terms and agree with previous deal. Given Miranda's personality this is best option.

Miranda stirs, perfect timing. "Hello Ms Lawson," she's instantly alert. She gets to her feet quickly and prepares to fight. "If I wanted you dead, you'd be so. I have removed your modifications but until we come to an agreement we're both stuck here." She relaxes her position; I'm having a hard time concentrating with that skin-tight suit. "We had a deal, you broke it." Stating facts and setting terms for negotiation adds to my position of power- Imagine her as a submissive…. "The way I see it, only one term was broken, and I have held my end of the deal. You hold yours and return my possessions means we won't have any issues." If I give her an easy out she'll consider it. "As a show of good faith, I'll go first. Here's you omni-tool." I've shown I'm willing to negotiate and given her power, perfect.

She appraises me; "You think I'm going to believe you want to negotiate after that?" scepticism is not uncalled for. I hope we can get past this.

"You were following orders, and you succeeded. You implanted a control chip in my brain and secured me as an asset. I circumvented you. You would not be at fault in The Illusive Man's eyes." Now she's thinking.

"An ID, 100,000 credits, passage to Eden Prime and I'm guessing you took everything else." True, but I want to squeeze a bit more out of the deal; I am all but entitled to.

"Make it 1,000,000 credits and I'll consider working with Cerberus again some time." This way I can work for Cerberus on Lazarus. I need a degree in Biomedical science first. Options: A) Hack a university, brilliant with one drawback – I don't know how. Fuck it, I'll come up with a solution later.

Miranda widens her eyes again, "You'll consider working for Cerberus. I need something more concrete." Ok, I could threaten: not very positive impression. Argue my case, probably succeed. 'take it or leave it' style. Hmmm, it's a difficult choice.

"If you must, consider it compensation for assault and non-consensual medical procedure retaliation." She sighs.

"Fine, you'll have what you need. When we call though-" Don't.

"I'll _consider _it. And if I say no I will take action to make my decisions valued in necessary." We hold stares. I don't need to blink… I am the ultimate in staring contests!

Overall we have come to an uneasy agreement "deal, but don't expect favours." Just have to have the last word. The doors open, I flinch at the hiss. I really need a psychologist, perhaps Chakwas will oblige. There are a few guards but they don't stop us as we walk up stairs. After a few minutes we arrive at her office, it's almost identical to any other save a few personal items. A4, spare omni-tool, Customised Razer VIII and photo of Oriana decorate her desk. "Ok, you said ID to your specifications, what life-story do you want?" Life story, hmmm…

"The less I have to remember the better. Born 4/1/2166 on Omega, abandoned on the right doorstep. Raised in poverty, moving to Eden Prime to escape violence. Backstop it."

Miranda nods, entering the information. "Do you want to keep David Yu?" Hmmm, I need a name. Something respectable but sounds cool.

"Anthony Davis" I like it.

"Well, you would be hard pressed to find an easier identity to create. The money will be wired to your account which is accessible from your omni-tool. You'll find an unmarked shuttle to take you to Eden Prime on autopilot down the stairs to your left. You'll be hearing from us again Anthony Davis." Good, now I can end my association with Cerberus for the time being. The shuttle is just as devoid of comforts as the other one. Take-off is smooth; let's hope this isn't a trap.

The plan is progressing nicely. The date is 23/8/2182. Next step, enlist with the alliance.

* * *

Eden Prime truly is beautiful; its landscapes are an artist's dream. I landed on the outskirts of the colony it's quite the setup. There are kids playing most of the adults are farmers out here. I need to get to the middle of the city.

I have to admit, while the citadel is covered pretty well in terms of what it looks like. The Eden prime mission in the game only covers a research outpost. It looks a bit like Freedom's Progress, most of the homes look like pods of some type; the city is divided into sections. In the middle there's the governing body, there are residential areas, shopping districts, few multi-floor buildings. I might as well go into the government section first. It's not elaborate. It's just any other building. No queue either, I walk in.

"How can I help you sir?" The receptionist is nice, or at least courteous.

"I was wondering how I can enlist in the Alliance." She frowns slightly.

"The recruiting office should be on your omni-tool in the maps section. But it's just a few kilometres that way." She points to her right.

"Sorry, I'm not known for my tech skills. Thanks!" Ok, a 'few kilometres'. Not very accurate but it'll do. Might as well run, I never actually got to test my abilities. I wonder how fast and far I can go…

Well, question answered. I ran 5k in 10 minutes. That's just over a minute slower than Usain Bolt at top speed. It's safe to say training shouldn't be an issue. The recruiting office reminds me of the government building, small and disinteresting.

"Welcome, are you here to enlist?" I am still breathing hard from my run so I just nod. "Excellent, but before we start, you are aware that you can't enlist until seventeen?" She looks a little apprehensive, I am growing faster but I can't expect to look a couple of years older in a few weeks.

"Yes, I turned seventeen just after New Year." She raises an eyebrow but nods.

"Please, sit down." She gestures to the seat across from her. I nod and sit down. "Ok, first you name."

"Anthony Davis" And so on and so forth, the interview was nearing completion five minutes later.

"Ok, now I am sorry to say you missed the start of this boot camp but as you're already pretty fit I can slide you in to the last group or you can wait until the next one." I need boot camp completed ASAP, if only I had another few years I might even get N7.

"I'll just slide into this one if that's ok." I reply.

"Great, you'll be in Barracks 213-" It needs to be 212 or this doesn't work.

"Can you make it the 212, it sounds cooler." Lame but I didn't exactly have time to bash out a speech.

She quirks an eyebrow, "Alright, the 212. Gunnery Chief Williams will be your CO, she'll bring you up to speed over the next two and a half months. Soldier" I salute.

"Yes Ma'am." She smiles, girls do that a lot around me. Not complaining but I really wish I knew what was so funny. Unless I'm just that attractive, which would be better but I don't want to make assumptions.

She waves me out. I look around, there's barracks lined up in numerical order in a 15X15 square 225 in total. I'm in the 212 which means I should be in the 2nd last row second from the left, well my right but who cares.

I walk towards the designated barracks, on the way I get an inside look into military life. It's very disciplined here, everyone is in armour and each group has a mixture of tech, biotic and soldier skills. I walk up to the 212 and knock on the door. No response.

"You need something private?" a voice comes over from behind me. Ah, Ashley.

I turn around to her and snap to a salute "Private Davis, I was told to report to you Ma'am." Best foot forward.

"Ah, you're who Selena was talking about. Next time you're told to report I don't want to be able to have a phone conversation waiting for you." Ah, military psychological tactics already.

"Yes Ma'am, sorry Ma'am." She's used to command, I can learn from her.

"Ok, on the ground and give me 20 for being late." Hmmm, my first chance to test muscular strength. One, two, three… Wow I'm strong this is easy.

I stand and salute, "Finished Ma'am" she's frowning, this is not looking good.

"Seen as you're still arrogant, give me a hundred and then join me at the sparring ground." Her commanding voice portrays extreme confidence and mild disapproval… I'll make a note of that. I wonder where the others are. I hope to be able to maintain friendly relations with them, or at least camaraderie. I drop to the floor again and get started, I'm finished in under a minute… I like the soldier implants already, I want to see what my biotics and tech can do.

Ok, sparring ground… well she walked off that way, I'll just follow I guess. Ugh, I'm slipping into subservience! NOOOO! Enough dramatics, I have work to do. Ashley is putting on boxing gloves, her eyes narrow as she sees me. "There's no way that was a hundred, on the floor and give me 200" Ok, I'm genetically modified. I can do this all day. About one and a half minutes later I'm done, and she watched it.

I'll have to control this feeling of strength; there is a fine line between confidence and arrogance. I wouldn't want to cross it. "Ok, since you're so strong you're up first" first? I look around; the rest of the group is here now. The guy on the left is in awe, the middle guy is angry the girl on the left looks ready to take me herself, and the guy behind is too busy panting to notice. "Introductions, Prodigy this is everyone, everyone this is Private Davis." Hello everyone, I was hoping for names but that will most likely come later. Ash tosses me a pair of gloves, I out them on and assume a defensive stance. She takes the first strike aiming for my face. Instinct takes over; I grab her wrist and twist. She drops to her knees and I change my grip so I'm holding her hand in a thumb tap which I quickly release.

"Shit prodigy, you might just live up to your name. Show me that again." I hesitate, everyone else looks on edge. Jealousy and frustration, I'm the new guy and I'm already better. I need to play this carefully.

"Yes Ma'am!" I resume my stance. This time she's faster. Understandable, hold back to see how good I am and considering my skill revert to full. She is aiming for my gut this time, I use the same technique. She's using it to power a kick, clever. I catch her foot and twist. She ends up face down on the dirt.

"You're good, stick back after dismissal." I salute, the others' expressions are now all of some manifestation of envy. This might be a problem, solution: show weakness. Which one? Tech skills, I have none aside from basic laws of physics and engineering. No knowledge of eezo laws, perfect.

The class finishes quickly and Ash dismisses everyone to the barracks. "Davis, this way" we walk across the grounds to an empty room. "So, you're fit. You can fight, what can't you do?" Good, this way I can gain trust.

"I have a biotic amp, tech and soldier implants. I have no experience with a weapon, no idea how to hack and no idea how to use my biotics. I have an inkling that biotic will respond to my thoughts but considering their power I don't want to take that risk." She looks confused and apprehensive. Considering no-one could have more than two implants in the game, or one major implant I might be even more of an anomaly.

"If you have that many implants on your CNS you should be dead, or you're a genius." I hold her gaze. "So genius too huh, you got everything except the training." She says. Pretty much, I came here to learn. I wonder whether she will see the positive, recognition if she trains the ultimate warrior- there's the arrogance- or the negative: I'm abnormal… extensively abnormal.

"I am here to learn to fight to protect those who can't" I can talk the talk and make myself sound believable but it's up to her now.

"Then we have work to do, get some shut eye. You're going to need it." I've convinced her, it looks like my future is set, for the moment.

* * *

Ok, hope you liked that, thanks for reading! Please leave comments/opinions/ideas anything, the more you can tell me the better I can write. See you next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone, I owe you all an apology. I did a bit more research and found I have got all the ranks wrong, I'll go back and change it.

On a lighter note, thank you to everyone who read, followed/Favorited. The support is really awesome people.

Special thank-you to those who reviewed: BioticStories, subsider34, GLaDOS-01, Xeno Tyrant and One Over Infinity.

This chapter I'm a little unsure about, I hope you like it. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect

* * *

**Six Months Later**

BANG-BANG-BANG-BAN G-BANG-BANG-BANG…. David Yu lowered his pistol. Seven shots had been fired but there was only one hole in the paper. His body glowed for a brief second and his earmuffs placed themselves on the ground beside him. "Not bad Serviceman. You've really shown improvement over the last few months." Yep, still a Serviceman. Apparently you can't be promoted without 6 months service and buying your commision, much to my dismay. My biotic skills are fine; my lack of experience has proven no problem. The software here is based around similar concepts to the ones I was used to, the only difference being that we're working with qubits. Considering that mass effect fields can keep area's static, quantum computing is possible and widely used. That's how they process ridiculous amounts of data. Thus far my useful skills aside from combat are chess, philosophy and I'm a decent cook… That's so lame. Speaking of lame, six months is up… Please promotion, I can't meet Shepard as a Serviceman it's too embarrassing!

"There's always room for improvement Ma'am" I've built steady rapport with Ashley and the others, except one. The guy has a superiority complex and no respect for authority, Ashley has had to report him several times. I think he plans to retaliate, but I don't know how yet.

"Still, I put your name up and just received back; you're in for promotion. Get your dress blues and head to the main complex." Ashley says with a smile. Finally! I salute and sprint to the barracks, finally I'm not lower in rank than the guy who cleans lavatories! Within a minute I'm dressed. Just think, now I can actually say I am better than that asshole.

WHAP- The sound of a silenced weapon launching a metal shaving into my back ends my mental jubilation.

WHAP-WHAP-WHAP. Three more penetrate my skin, "You think you're sooo much better than me don't you." It's him, aforementioned asshole with a superiority complex. "If you're soo smart and powerful how the hell did I just take you down?" I was distracted, I guess four bullet's per mistake is fair. But I wasn't expecting to be shot in broad daylight! "You're no different from the rest of us, get used to it." New motto: 'hope for the best, plan for the worst'. Oh no, with that as a motto I'll be walking around in heavy armour 24/7, well 64.1/7 considering planetary rotation speed. The afternoon nap joke was old before I was 100.

"Surprise!" I say, using biotics to push him through the wall. Well I also was answering his question and stating a fact at the same time, and they say boys can't multi-task. His face before he hit the wall was priceless, and these bullets hurt. I am almost grateful to Miranda, without her behavioural experiment I would be incapacitated by pain. Instead I'm walking, ok need somewhere private to heal, no pun intended. Ah, those lavatories I mentioned. Not the most enticing choice but it'll have to do. Getting there without being seen is easy, biotic charge; people will see blue but it will be so momentary as to go unnoticed. I also need new clothes, my blood and the holes make is pretty obvious I was shot. If people find me walking around without a care in the world after taking four bullets my cover is blown. Supplies! I can get a uniform from there.

Ok, plan made.

* * *

I walk casually over to the main building, Ash is just outside. "That didn't take long." She smiled. Then her omni-tool beeped. She glanced at it and all joviality departs "Serviceman Doyle has been… thrust through a wall?" She sounds incredulous.

I play my part, "What? How?" the obvious questions, she looks back at me. "You tell me, you were sighted on scene." She says now aiming her gun at me.

"Whoa, how the hell could I get from barracks 212 to here before you got the message?" I have a point considering the 'charge' is unique to me right now and no-one knows about it.

She lowers her weapon, "Right, sorry. We need to get there now!" I nod and we set off at a light run to the scene of the crime.

It awful; Medics are there, he looks like he was hit by a truck and run over by a train. He's long past knocked out. Suddenly the medics stop what they're doing "I've lost pulse!" on says and they all start frantically administering CPR using their omni-tools as defibrillators. "Clear!" ZAP. The same medic roughly jabs two fingers into Doyle's neck "Nothing, we've lost him." A cold hand grips my heart; I could have just knocked him out. A blow to the head would have more than sufficed. What little colour I have fades, I look as pale as the corpse will become. I haven't killed anyone, ever. I ask Ashley to excuse me, she nods and I just start walking. I don't care where.

* * *

That evening a funeral was held, they had his daughter do a reading. I didn't know he had a daughter. His wife, now a widow, is standing a few feet from the coffin. She's crying, tears are flowing consistently down her cheeks. The others are all in dress blues; I'm still wearing the same ones I stole from supplies.

Yet another crime in my ledger.

His daughter's words were what struck me, "We are who we are, the choices we make are ours alone. My father made a choice to defend that which he believed in, his killer made the choice to make sure he never got a chance. As our choices are ours alone, my father will be honoured for his choice in heaven." Simple, the way the mind of a child works. Yet perhaps one of the most profound things I've heard, clichéd of course but true nonetheless.

I made the choice to attack, I may not have intended to kill but that's what happened. I am responsible, but I still have to make choices. Then I remembered what Shepard said, 'I vowed to do better for them' I'll do the same. I'm sorry Doyle, you were a bastard but you didn't have to die. I'll do better, Semper Fi. Fuck now I'm a poet, Ashley will never let me hear the end of it.

* * *

I didn't sleep that night, and I was practically dead to my promotion ceremony the next morning. I really hope it gets easier. Shepard had nightmares, now I understand why. Ash isn't doing great either, "How's it feel Davis? You're now a bigger pain in the ass." She's perhaps the only reason our barracks can still work. Everyone has become quiet, no midnight poker games. No pranks, nada.

"Is that an offer chief?" It's easy to cover pain with humour. Technically I'm her superior now; I was promoted straight from Serviceman to Lieutenant given my record and skills so I'm an officer now and Ash is an NCO.

"Watch it L.T. promotion or not I'll still report you." I laugh. "We've got guard duty tonight, some prothean artefact was found. Some scientist even said this could be the biggest discovery in human history." Ash says nonchalantly, I envy your lack of foreknowledge Ash.

* * *

Its 1800hrs and we've been guarding the dig site for ages. I'm getting nervous. Sovereign will be here soon, and then it begins. It's like the calm before the storm, slight adrenalin makes me aware to the spider scratching in the tree beside me. Ok, maybe not the spider but I feel incredibly on edge. I take a deep breath, hopefully the others will mistake it as boredom, it doesn't matter we'll all be fighting in a minute. I take yet another cursory glance around the area, nothing, not a whisper of what's to come.

Ash and the team are relaxed, why wouldn't they be? To them it's just guard duty, for me it's probably the last chance to see any of them alive. Serviceman Nirali Bhatia and Serviceman Axelrod are just two of the names that will be on some wall listed as KIA in the imminent attack. I'll have to visit whatever wall their plaques end up on.

Bhatia walks over mug in hand, "Coffee sir?" an image of her husband flashes through my mind. That's right; she wanted to open a restaurant.

"Thanks." I say and take the proffered mug. As she goes back inside to guard the almost scientist I can't help but close my eyes for a second in regret.

A deep breath and a nice cup of coffee later it's 1930. I'm messing around with my gun, Nirali's inside, Axelrod is enjoying a cup, and Ash is reading poetry on her omni-tool. It's so peaceful here, if I didn't know what was going to happen next I would probably be doing something other than wool-gathering.

I get up from my position on the ground, "Where're you going LT?" Ash asks.

"Nowhere, just stretching so I don't fall asleep" I reply.

She laughs "If it's a stretch to stand LT you should probably resign here and now." She's sharper that one would expect just playing the game. She comes off as a bit shallow there. I guess the game just didn't do her justice, like almost everything else.

"Making fun of a cripple now? You're utterly heartless!" I reply. I am so grateful for the levity right now; it feels like things might just be ok. "AAAGH!"

A scream echoes through my head I fall to my knees in pain, everyone else does too. Then I hear it: The tell-tale sound; that low reverberating note that shakes the ground itself. The screams fade from my head but by now everyone else is screaming. I look up in terror at the sheer magnitude of the threat facing us. The game didn't do this justice either.

According to the ME3 codex a sovereign class reaper is about 2km long. But that's just facts and figures. The Burj Khalifa back home was hailed as the tallest building to date standing at 828 metres tall. Do the math, the reaper more than doubles that and it has serious width as well, if you can imagine such a thing you have some idea of the horror we're facing. The impact of it landing alone is enough to strike fear into even the most hardened criminal's heart. The exterior of the ship strikingly ethereal, shiny and metallic but nothing is reflected. I am petrified; I can hardly hear anything now as I stare at the enormous construct.

"LT! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Ash's voice brings me back to reality, I may be her superior but she's a hell of a lot better at handling this than me. "Everyone form up. Full alert, we could have a full scale invasion on our hands!" We do, the Geth are here.

Hundreds of dropships are pouring from the clouds and from them the ground units. A basic unit lands just across from where I am, everything is silent for half a second. Then it activates.

"COVER!" Ash screams, I dive behind a crate and look back just in time to see Axelrod fall, his eyes empty. Three more geth have landed. Hang on, there weren't supposed to be this many! An armature lands, FUCK!

"Organised retreat, I'll cover first!" Ash nods and a throw a biotic singularity to tie up some of them. Unfortunately the armature isn't affected and charges its main gun aiming at my head. I Leap back to just beside Ash and throw a grenade to my singularity.

BANG, hopefully that took care of some of them. Four more land in quick succession, thought too soon. I open fire at the armature, bloody thing still has half its shields! Forget insanity this is ridiculous!

Ash seems to be of the same mind, "RUN! We don't stand a chance!" Nirali and I nod and we all start running. The armature fires again, crushing her shields and piercing her armour. Damn, now it's just me and ash. We sprint up the hill but the geth are following us. I send a biotic push but it seems to annoy them more than anything. We get out Line of sight but the drones are still after us. Ash's shields get his and she stumbles, rolling onto her back she takes them out. There will be more, Shepard and Kaiden should be here! Ah, right on time.

Shepard is almost exactly as I designed her last, rich chestnut brown hair worn down with striking blue eyes to match my own, a vanguard. She takes cover with Kaiden behind a rock and we all focus fire on the now endless stream of geth.

It's not working! There are just too many! A red beam materialises above us. What the hell, Sovereigns firing on us too? An explosion behind us causes me to turn, there's a shuttle being torn apart by the ray. An armoured figure jumps out; he's wearing black armour with blood red accents, two omni-blades lighting up his arms. He breaks his fall with a roll, and stabs his blades into the nearest geth. The blades only linger mere milliseconds before a powerful biotic wave expels them at the others. The geth fall like dominoes as their comrades smash into them, forming a wall of mangled steel at the base of the hill. The unknown stands up and removes his helmet, a long scar traces from the end of his left eyebrow to his lip. "Are you guys alright?" he asks.

Shepard takes control of the situation, "Who are you? You don't look like a marine." He smiles.

"I'm N7, like you. Except I usually work alone. Kieran, Alliance Corsair." He offers a hand, Shepard takes it.

"Commander Shepard, N7 serving under Captain Anderson." Where the hell did he come from? This isn't Canon! Granted I'm grateful but this could seriously alter events.

"Staff Lieutenant Alenko, also serving under Captain Anderson" Kaiden introduces himself. Kieran nods in greeting then looks to me.

"2nd Lieutenant Davis of the 212, serving under Gunnery Chief Williams" I recite the official greeting. There's something unnerving about this 'Kieran'.

Finally he looks to Ashley, "Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams of the 212, serving under Rear Admiral Wilkins" Ashley sounds off too, probably stress.

"I don't have any official power; this is your show Shepard. Mind if I tag along?" Shepard nods her ascent.

"You two come as well, the more people we have the better chance that we come out alive." Fair point, I need to find out more about this Kieran.

* * *

That's all for now people, I hope you liked it! Please be sure to tell me what you think, I'll see you next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone, here's the next chapter. Don't worry r.r I will not let Kieran steal the spotlight but I will mess with your head a bit. Thank you to all who read, followed and Favorited. A special thanks to BioticStories, subsider34, r.r and jd for reviewing. Special thanks to BiotStories and subsider34 who have been giving constant feedback since chapter 1, I really appreciate it. Here's the next chapter, please give me your thoughts and opinions (help with spelling and grammar is appreciated too). BioticStories has also started writing two great new fanfics "Mass Eject: Out of The Frying Pan and Into The Flames" and "Mass Deject: New Beginnings" so be sure to check them out! But other than that, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect.

* * *

Shepard commands us all to grab cover; I take cover with Shepard and Kaiden with Ashley. Kieran is the only one not crouching. He signals to Shepard who nods, he turns to the wall he created. His body glows with energy that he gathers in his hands, as soon as he deems it sufficient he launches it at the wall. Geth bodies fly everywhere and…. nothing.

There are no geth on the other side. No whine of drone engines, no gunfire and no beacon. Hell, even the crates are gone. "This is the dig site, the beacon was right here. The geth must have it." Quite accurate, I hope.

"Then we have to get it back before they load it onto their ship. Cause I seriously doubt that even Kieran can take that down" Kieran just laughs.

"I'm good, but not that good!" He seems reasonable, mannerisms indicate relaxed. Too relaxed, is he working for the geth? Possible, they bring me for assistance and him to balance my effect. Or he could just be in the right place at the right time or I could wait until a better time to think about it, I'm missing the conversation.

"Alright, the research camp it is. Move out." Well that sums up the last conversation rather nicely, thank you Shepard.

What really odd is that there are no dragon's teeth either, no bodies on pikes. I should be grateful but it's just putting me on edge. We're moving quickly up the hill when Shepard's fist brings us to a halt. Just in view now is a body impaled on a spike, she gestures us to move into cover. I move to Kieran's side, and we duck behind a rock.

I need to get a better handle on the situation; it's fast becoming just too weird. We slowly move forward, there are at least 50 dragon's teeth, all with bodies, around. Kaiden is a little perturbed by the teeth, "Commander, what do you make of these spikes?" he asks.

Shepard looks unhappy, "Ritualistic killing maybe?" she replies.

"Can machines even have rituals?" I ask, Shepard takes a breath to reply but one of the spikes lowers.

Everyone's trains their weapon on it, "Oh god, they're still alive!" Kaiden says in horror, Ash looks sickened. Shepard's face is a mask of anger but Kieran is neutral, as if he expected it…

The husk rushes at the group only to be cut down by my shotgun, two pistols, an assault rifle and Kieran's sniper rifle. It's dead before it hits the ground, but the other spikes start lowering. "Find cover!" Shepard yells, I send a hacking program to a couple of geth but it's blocked. Kieran's omni-blades are a blur of orange as he moves from one opponent to the next in quick succession. Failing my tech skills I reach out to the rocks with my biotics and start crushing geth. Shepard's pistol is a force to be reckoned with; she's using her biotics to curve the bullets around corners. Ash decides to show off her soldier strength comes as she rips a husk's head off only to use it to put a hole, the size of a cannonball, in another. Kaiden uses his biotics by the book, a singularity followed by a push, every time. The husks are falling left right and centre and pretty soon the sound of "Clear!" from Shepard brings us out of cover.

Then Ash screams, I whip my head around to see the disembodied hand of a husk secure itself around her neck. "Get that thing off her!" Shepard says, but the remains of the other husks are moving too. Kieran runs over to Ash and shoots the hand in an attempt to free her. It doesn't work, how the hell are the husks still alive? This was never in the game either!

Hang on, I wonder…. The husks never really seemed properly alive; therefore they must be being controlled. Sovereign maybe but projecting a wireless signal over a few kilometres dense and fast enough to be of any use must take phenomenal amounts of power. He'd need a signal booster, the dragon's teeth! I shoot one and it explodes taking another five with it, the hand releases Ashley but the other limbs are still attacking us. Shepard caught on to what I did and sends a barrage of metal shavings towards the others. Pretty soon there aren't any left, the bits and pieces left lose their glow and collapse.

Ashley has lost consciousness, time to put my medical skills to use. Ok, it looks like the hand may have had a choke hold on her carotid artery. Depriving her brain oxygen, I check for a pulse on her suit… "Nothing" She can't die yet, it would totally stuff up Virmire! Maybe it's just too weak for the suit. I check again by placing two fingers on her neck, was that something? I press harder "There's still a pulse, it's just too weak and threaded for the machine to recognise!"

"Give her stims; she's got to hold out!" Shepard says. Ok adrenalin, caffeine and Iodine should do it. It mixes to for a blue liquid and I inject it into her jugular. This will wake her but her brain was just starved of oxygen, she'll most likely be delirious.

"Ok, that should keep her alive but she'll be in no condition to fight." I say, Shepard nods.

"I'll take her back to the Normandy; you've got to keep moving!" Kieran says picking up Ash keeping her in a lying position.

"Will you be ok by yourself?" Shepard asks.

"I'll be fine Shepard, get moving! We don't have much time!" Shepard nods and signals us to follow, we're about to head out but we hear knocking on one of the doors.

"Commander, there's someone in there" Kaiden says.

Shepard goes up to the door and sighs in frustration, "It's locked" she explains. I hack the door, a crazed guy in a lab coat runs out.

"It's over; the age of humanity has ended!" Awww, now you've spoilt the surprise! Well, close enough anyway. The other scientist is knocked out on the floor, we'll get nothing useful from this area now.

"Do you remember what happened in the assault?" Shepard asks. Sorry Shepard but he's not going to be very helpful.

"Soon only ruins and corpses will remain!" I am a student of the medical sciences and I officially prescribe this guy a hard blow to the head.

"It's ok, you're safe now." I say walking to him, hands open. He starts shaking his head and I whack a fist into it.

"What are you doing?" Shepard asks.

"He was not coherent and going to get himself killed, if we leave him with the other scientist she can take care of him when she comes to." I explain, dragging Manuel's body into back into the room.

Shepard nods and we move out. We stop just before the next area and scope it out. What bothers me is that Sovereign shows no sign of leaving. This is just getting further out of control. The geth have set up a fortified defence, decent cover. In total they have a hell of a lot of geth, numerous husks with backup dragon's teeth and two armatures.

Shepard frowns, "this isn't going to be easy. You two, sabotages on three. 1…2…3..." Kaiden throws his into the middle of the geth, I toss mine between the two armatures. Shepard follows up with grenades and we all duck behind cover as a lead hailstorm hits. At the sound of explosions I look to see what's left, a couple of geth and a lot of husks.

"Shepard, I'll snipe the geth. You two keep the husks off me." She nods. Wow, those eyes… Snap out of it, I can't ogle her if she's dead. At that moment the husks round the corner and I jump up from cover. Ok, sabotage first. Line-up, shoot. Line-up… AGH! A bullet hits my arm, I quickly snipe the other geth and drop back behind the rocks. Ow-fuck, how did a bullet get through without even touching my shield? Ok, just wait until it heals…. Waiting… Ok, what's going on? I look at my arm; there is a neat hole in it, too neat. I can deal with the implications of that later. I put some omni-gel on. Shepard and Alenko finish mopping up both the geth and the teeth. I go to join them, Shepard notices my arm.

"Are you alright?" She asks.

"Fine, it'll only slow me down a bit." She nods gravely.

"Ok, but keep an eye on your shield next time." She says.

"It went through without even affecting it. Be careful, they have bullets that ignore a shield." I warn, Shepard raises an eyebrow but nods all the same.

"Hey! Let us outta here!" it's the smuggling group. Shepard leads us over and I hack the door. That's odd; they weren't trapped in the game. I guess canon's already changed so much I can only expect the most basic things to be the same. "Thanks, we thought we were never gonna get out of there." Exactly as expected, three people with slightly paranoid expressions. But not one of them has looked toward the litany of dead geth, so they are still smugglers.

"Just hand over the goods and we're fine." I say.

He looks at me with the 'deer in the headlights' expression, "Goods?" Shepard is looking at me as if I'm crazy; oh… she thinks I'm talking to the girl. This could go badly wrong unless I get to the point… Ok, stopping all innuendo now.

"Yes, the pistol and the combat sensor." This could so easily be interpreted as completely inappropriate. I think that's how Shepard is taking it. She's tensed and according to my HUD her vitals just increased.

Cole shakes his head in defeat, "Here, the pistol and the sensor." I nod and take the proffered items. Shepard's vitals relax again and she looks mildly embarrassed. Whoever said males are blind have obviously never met me, I see everything. I've seriously got to tone down this arrogance. "How did you know?" Cole asks. Ok, explanation…. Easy out until I have a better option.

"I know things" Shepard raises an eyebrow, yeah that was so lame. "And you can tell Powell that we actually do check the incoming shipments for lost merchandise." That should cover my tracks.

Cole just shakes his head, "If you knew all along, why have you let us keep going?" good question.

"I wanted to see if there were more of you involved so I could have you all arrested with no loose ends but that's the least of my troubles now." He nods.

"Is there anything you can tell us about the attack?" Shepard asks. They don't say anything that useful as I remember. I tune out. OK, thus far the things not canon are: Kieran, ridiculous amount of really hard to kill geth, shield ignoring bullets, me obviously, and an injured Ashley. "You still there Davis?" oops, I really have to pay attention.

"Yes Ma'am sorry, just uh… look." I point towards Nihilus' body; it's not a bad cover up.

We move out, "Commander, it's Nihilus." Oh good! Back to canon, and now just wait for it… Well Ash isn't here; I guess it's up to me.

"Movement behind the crates!" I call we all whip out our weapons.

"Wait! Don't- Don't shoot! I'm one of you! I'm human!" Ah, Powell.

"Sneaking up on us like that nearly got you killed!" true, the guy's an idiot. But he is an idiot with grenades, so I can't complain. We're almost out.

"Powell, I'm Lieutenant Davis. I'm going to need both the grenades and the experimental tech you illegally removed from our shipment recently." He has the same look as Cole.

"What? No! I mean… Fine, here's the stuff." I love foreknowledge! It really helps. I wonder what the tech is; you never actually got anything aside from the grenade upgrade in-game. He hands over the explosives and what looks like a sniper attachment. I take both and shrug at Shepard's unintendedly hypnotic gaze.

"Is there anything you can tell us about the attack?" Shepard asks.

"Yeah, but what you'll be more interested in is that there was another turian besides you friend here!" Yeah, he's a pyjack; goes by the name of Saren. I wonder, should I explain his dossier to Shepard? "There was another turian and two asari!" He says. What? Where did the asari come from?

"What happened?" Shepard asks.

"Your friend approached, he and the turian spoke for a while, I think they knew each other. He called him Saren. Your friend relaxed, he let his guard down. And Saren killed him, shot him right in the back!" He finishes. Considering I've humiliated him already, I'll spare him a discussion about his sleeping habits.

"What did the asari do? Did you hear any names?" This is important, in canon Saren was working alone, save for Benezia and I seriously doubt it was her and Liara.

"They just watched. But before they and Saren were arguing! Something about some data they all wanted. They called each other sisters." Ok, Saren's now working with asari sisters. Either he developed a craving for asari or this is more manifestation of the extent of which I've changed things. "They all headed for the spaceport! With the beacon! You've got to go after them!" he breathes heavily, taking a breath from shouting at us. "Take the cargo train; it's the fastest way there!" Ok, now there should be geth just around… oh, no geth. Again, I'm not complaining but it is a little unnerving.

We waste no time getting to and activating the train. During the brief journey Sovereign launches, I wonder if they took the beacon with them. This could seriously mess up canon even more than the shambling wreckage it is now.

* * *

As soon as we step off the train we're under fire. I start working on the nuke but a relentless hail of bullets forces my retreat. This is a textbook bad situation: We're surrounded and there's little decent cover, reminds me of pinnacle station. Whatever, this gives me a good opportunity to test out that sniper mod.

BANG- geez this thing amplifies both the recall and the power, the geth I was aiming at just learnt to fly! Kaiden start's working on the nuke while I cover him and Shepard takes the geth on the other side. "Commander, the nuke's deactivated but there are radiation signatures from three more in the area!" good, nothing's changed here except there are more hostiles. Shepard's finished with the geth on her side so her and Alenko head up the ramp while I cover them. They return the favour after reaching the top and we progress across the bridge. Kaiden gets to work on the nuke while Shepard and I are too close for regs while behind cover, she's slightly shorter than me. Lithe, sexy and that ass! She's caught me looking, and rolls her eyes. Shit, now is neither the time nor place and I've made an idiot of myself. Wonderful, now she thinks I'm just a dumb kid that's—GET HEAD BACK IN BATTLE! The next few minutes pass swiftly and the nukes are secured.

"Ok, move out people and Davis?" here it comes… That phrase went somewhere horrible. The thought of Garrus sobers me, when next he and I meet we are going to have words and maybe blows. "Keep your eyes on the enemy please." I cringe and blush furiously.

"Yes Ma'am, sorry Ma'am" what the hell was I thinking? She nods and we move to the next area.

Surely there will be no surprises here; the beacon is an integral part of the story! God or whoever enjoys messing with me wouldn't be so cruel… I hope. We descend the ramp, taking out the few geth that stand in the path of our bullets. I make a quick run for resources, nada. The geth must have taken them.

"Amazing! Actual working Prothean technology." Kaiden says to me, he has a point.

"roger Normandy." Ok, evac's on its way. I have to see the vision, I'm too curious not to. I go to walk up to the thing but Kaiden is already too close. The process starts, Kaiden is being pulled toward the beacon. Then- yep Shepard hugs him, I'm already jealous. She flings him back, not so jealous. I run up and jump into the field too.

What the hell! My mind is assaulted by intense agony, something's burning in my brain. Then it starts, the visions. Flashes of creatures, tech, rays of red light. AGH! I'm flung back catching a glimpse or Shepard's face contorted with pain before whacking my head against the ground. Everything is blurry and I slip from consciousness.

* * *

Ok, that's all for now. I will update again in about 24 hours (hopefully, no promises). Again please tell me what you think, and I'll see you next chapter.


End file.
